


The secret to being a successful Slytherin

by Skchorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon Divergence, Felix Rosier can raw me when I'm no longer 13 in this damn game, Potions, farewell my prefect, genderneutral MC, genderneutral Rowan, slytherin MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: Felix is leaving Hogwarts soon, but he still has a few lessons to give to an aspiring Slytherin.





	1. Chapter 1

You step into the Common Room, drop your bag on the sofa and wait for Felix. You had already gotten Slytherin several hundred points which Felix somehow never seemed to notice and it was getting on your nerves. You already felt tense and didn’t want him to push you over the edge with some more nagging over breaking the rules. Snape had been clear enough and apparently Dumbledore didn’t give a damn. But Felix requested to meet so you put on your best non formal robes and waited. The Common Room was mostly empty, Rowan had gone to the library and Merula had probably ran off to bully some Gryffindors on the training grounds. There always seemed to be a few Slytherins who wanted to ruin the house’s reputation for everyone else, no matter how sweet the other Slytherins could be. You wouldn’t care much but it made Rowan sad so it pissed you off through that. 

“Well, well, the curse-breaking Slytherin finally comes to see me,” you heard a sly voice behind your back.

“Felix. You wanted to meet,” you greet him, declaring the last part instead of asking it. He walks around the sofa and sits down in front of you. His position is relaxed and gives off somewhat superior vibes. You mirror his stance to keep your dominance and not seem shy. Felix smirked, and finally stated the topic he wanted to discuss.

“When we first met, I had just become a Prefect. Now I’m a seventh-year, and come June I will leave Hogwarts forever,” Felix’s words cause your brain to short-circuit. Is he really leaving?

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Slytherin crushes Gryffindor at every opportunity,” you promise. “I won’t let you down,” you add, a little more quiet this time.

“I know you won’t,” Felix smiles. “I refuse to get sentimental, but you are the finest student in Slytherin. After myself, of course.” You raise your eyebrows at that, not sure whether to believe his praise. It seemed unlikely that he would want to meet just to tell you this. 

“I’m going to stop you right there. What do you want from me?” You squint your eyes at him. 

“I’ve been thinking about how you fit into the future of Slytherin,” he finally admits. “It pains me to admit it, but you are a credit to our house. When I’m gone, you are going to be the student who sets an example.” You cross your legs but don’t let your face reveal anything. 

“I want to teach you a few things, skills that will prepare you to be the leader of the house. Meet me on the Training Grounds, it’s time to begin our final lessons.”

He leaves, and you sit there, dumbfounded, for at least a minute. There is no way this is going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

You meet him at the Training Grounds a few hours later, having rested enough to fill up your lost energy. You decided to put your Slytherin robes back on, since it seemed practical and you didn’t want others to know what you’re up to. This time, Felix was already waiting for you by the training dummies.

“I want to teach you the Freezing Charm, Immobulus,” he starts without greeting. “Immobulus has served me well - especially when it comes to helping Slytherin win at Quidditch. Just don’t tell Madam Hooch,” he winks at you and then moves on to the teaching part of the lesson: “Pick a dummy and I’ll talk you through how this spell works.”

You practice the correct stance and incantation with the end result being quite sufficient for such a short period of time. Most of the time Felix just watches you as you try to perform the charm from different distances, but your aim is perfect and he doesn’t need to intervene much. Still, you feel tired and hungry afterwards, which is why Felix gives you some extra time before agreeing to meet up at the Greenhouse number 3. He asks you to bring your own dragonhide gloves and safety goggles, as professor Sprout has already locked the cabinets for the night that students can otherwise use for their lessons. You wonder why he’s willing to go this far to teach you when he has exams to study for, but you let the thought slide and just accept. For now.

 

………………….

 

“Snargaluffs?” You shoot Felix a bemused look. The Greenhouse number 3 is filled with soft light, the plants seem to be talking to each other and their leaves move even though there is no wind. He steps beside you and you can feel his scent surround you.

“Snargaluff is as amazing as it is wild. It requires cunning to keep it contained, which makes it perfect for a Slytherin, don’t you think? Here, let me show you,” he reaches for the pincers on the top shelf and carefully extracts one pod from the writhing mix of vines. He pulls out a narrow bowl and drops it inside. “Your turn,” he says, handing the pincers to you. You sigh, but accept.

Half an hour later the bowl is full and you take it back to Felix, who had sat down at the other end of the table to revise for his exams. He seemed pleased with the result, but didn’t put it into words. How very pureblood of him, you analyse with a smirk on your lips.

“Tomorrow. Potions classroom, eight o’clock,” he declares. You don’t even put up a fight at following orders. Felix obviously knows what could come in handy in the future and it would be unwise to not learn from him. Besides, you quite enjoy being together alone like this. Even though he seems distant and goal-oriented at first, he is good at pushing people forward. You feel like you’re growing to your best self with his guidance. And he knows when to not intervene, when to just let you be and when to guide you. 

It might be the twilight that gets to you when you two walk back to the castle, but the world seems so soft and surreal at this moment that you find it extremely hard to not reach for his hand, to not land into his arms and breathe him in. But you are a Slytherin, so you clench your fist and move on.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day rolls on and you feel antsy and uneasy, but refuse to give it any thought. Penny had already heard from someone that you and Felix had been studying together last night and told Rowan, but thankfully didn’t press on the matter herself. Rowan however, wanted to hear every word and every detail, which you irritably declined. You didn’t want to say that it was private, but it was. Felix didn’t teach anyone else this way and you didn’t want others to ruin it for you. The memories would selfishly be yours and his only. It’s not like he would part a word now, would he?

After dinner you run down to the dormitory, drop off your bag and hurry to the Potions Classroom, but Felix is already inside, waiting. As soon as you sit down and greet him with a flashing smile, he turns around and starts preparing for the potion. You notice he uses a silver cauldron instead of pewter and there is already a list of ingredients on the table along with his notes. 

“Your handwriting is beautiful,” you comment, surprised, taking the parchment closer to the light to see it better. 

“No peeking!” Felix snatches it out of your hands. You make a displeased sound, but you feel more relaxed in this dim classroom than you have felt the whole day. The scent of potions’ ingredients isn’t pleasant, but it’s familiar. There are definitely some liquids and dried herbs on the table that you haven’t worked with before though. 

“Now, this potion is not in the curriculum and I’m not going to show you the recipe, because it is highly dangerous and illegal,” Felix started. You frowned, trying to figure out what it could be. Penny might have mentioned some difficult potions that could fit this criteria, but you couldn’t recall any at the moment. “But you’re going to help me brew it so you can recognize it in the future,” he stated, confusing you even more. “Let’s begin.”

This was definitely the most difficult potion you had ever seen made. Every temperature had to be exact, all the herbs were collected during the correct time of the moon cycle and were added to the potion exactly three minutes and fourteen seconds apart from the last ingredient. Still, it was interesting. You could understand why Penny found potion brewing fun. Felix gave you several orders, but did most of the difficult parts himself, making it almost stress-free for you. He was different, when focused. You wondered whether it was because he didn’t have time or need to wear the mask he so usually covered his emotions with. He seemed more free and gentle, even when things didn’t go exactly as planned and the potion had to be freezed with Immobulus to stop it from evolving the wrong way. 

It had to have been hours from dinner, but you didn’t feel tired or hungry at all. More like excited, elated, bubbling, free. The potion was close to ready, you could feel it. Felix added three more drops of what looked like baby pink nail polish and stirred clockwise for 6 times, and that was it. He signaled you to come closer: “Tell me, what do you see? What are the characteristics of this potion that you can identify from this day on?”

You peeked over the cauldron and gasped. Last time you had looked, the potion was brownish and sticky, but now it looked more like a shimmering… “Oil spill? It looks like what unicorns sound like,” you smiled.

“Well, I believe professor Snape would call this the distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, but you’re not too far off,” Felix laughed a little breathlessly. You wondered whether it could be some elevating elixir of euphoria, since you both seemed to feel a little light and too fun for your own wellbeing. But part of feeling so elated was that you couldn’t care less of the reason why. You just floated along with it.

“What about the scent? What can you smell?” the tone of Felix’s voice changed, it seemed to get a bit darker and he was looking at you intently. What if it’s a trap? you wondered.

“Is the steam poisonous?” You asked carefully, eyeing the potion from further away now.

Felix laughed, but shook his head. So the test was in something else then. You hovered your nose over the cauldron and breathed in, but couldn’t catch anything. Try as you might, the potion had no scent. You turned to Felix, whose face was now strictly back under the mask with only a little smirk playing on his lips.

“Is this a trick question, Felix?” You squint your eyes at him with a suspicion. “Because the smell of your shampoo is all over the place and I can’t catch anything from the cauldron itself. Is it a scentless potion?”

Felix’s mask fell at those words, in fact you’d say he looked quite shocked. For a moment, he just stared at you and you wondered whether you really broke your Prefect now or did he have a concussion of sorts. Then a grin split his face and a dangerous glint came over his eyes. “Describe it to me. In detail,” he ordered. You felt your cheeks flame up but you couldn’t not answer the question, either.

“It’s uhm… Pine trees and ocean air? Something sour I think…,” you stopped, sniffing once more. Felix’s face looked like he was calculating something or figuring Arithmancy homework out in his head. “Is it lemon or orange or some citrus stuff?” You finally asked. Shouldn’t Felix know what’s in his body washes or lotions?

My question seemed to stir him from his thoughts. “I don’t know, I smell something different,” he smiled. That made you scoff. Now he’s playing games, huh.

“Well what does the potion smell like then?” You asked with a little more irritated voice.  
Felix licked his lips. It was distracting you from getting worked up on this but you couldn’t look away. “The potion we brewed… is called Amortentia. It’s the most powerful love potion in the world.” You could feel the fear crawling up your lungs, it was getting hard to breathe. Was Felix going to prank you like that? Isn’t that illegal? What were his motives?

“...So?” You asked for an explanation in a shaky voice.

“So it smells different for every person,” his eyes were piercing you now, but you didn’t back down. You couldn’t move, so you just blinked. “In fact, “ Felix teared it painfully slow, “it smells of nothing else, but what attracts you the most.” After a painfully long silence, he added: “In your case, my shampoo.”

You felt the world spiral out of control. Even if you had known what all those moments meant to you, you weren’t going to act on that feeling, let alone confess to Felix. And here he was, having it figured out even before you could understand what you had to protect yourself from. But you weren’t the type to admit defeat. You rose from the seat and looked directly into his dark eyes. 

“This doesn’t mean anything. We must’ve brewed it wrong.” This only made Felix’s grin grow wider. Frustration came over you, hot and cold at the same time. You had really wrapped yourself in the spiderweb this time.

“If that is so, then when did you add your own perfume to the potion? Because that’s all I can smell myself,” he sniffed theatrically towards the direction of the cauldron. 

He had left the decision for you to make. You could call him out, leave, and never speak of it again, or you could stay. His eyes locked with yours. “Why did you want to brew this potion?” You asked instead, to gain some time.

“I was actually going to teach you to brew Veritaserum and make you drink it, but then I recalled it takes a full lunar cycle and I’m a bit of in a hurry - exams and all. But it seems like I still found the enlightenment I was looking for in the first place,” he answered thoughtfully. The smile never left his lips and you weren’t sure whether it was heartwarming or weirding you out. No scowls? Is that even really Felix? Had to be. Right?

Seeing how you turned quiet and calculating, he stood up from his chair and stepped in front of you, taking your hands into his. “A Slytherin never admits to anything, huh?” he chuckled, before kissing my knuckles. "I am awarding Slytherin twenty-five House Points for all your hard work. And I'm going to put in a good word with Dumbledore and Snape. I'll tell them you would make an excellent Prefect," he said, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, they give me life :)!


End file.
